gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 47
Chapter 47 Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! manga title Flame Dragon's Head? Plot Page1 show Japanese soldiers checking out one of the Capital's Gates. Pages 2a-2b show the head of the Fire Dragon being delivered to the gate. They are the introductory pages of Chapter 47. Page 3 the gound pounders say the Dargon has landed. Page 4 Yōji Itami is given his marching orders. Page 5 Discussion of difference in hiring people interested in money and those joining from loyalty like Dark Elves and King Duran's people. Page 6 Itami informed Third Recon Team is returning. Pages 7-8 Itami informs Third Recon Team that Sergeant Major Sōichirō Kuwahara will be leading them now as he has a new assignment. Pages 9-10 informal good byes between Itami and team three. Pages 11-14 Daybreak in the Empire's capital and the citizens see the Flame Dragon's head. Pages 15-18 Emperor Molt Sol Augustus and Marcus discuss the head of the Flame Dragon, and defer decisions until they can talk to Princess Piña Co Lada and the Japanese Ambassadors. The Emperor orders the head brought to the reception for returning Empire POWs and asks for information on the "Men in Green." Pages 19-20 Empire prisoners released at Italica some details on Japanese going along. Reiko Shirayuri and Kōji Sugawara are introduced at the big party. Page 21 Cicero La Moltose asks Reiko if it is common in Japan for there to be women ambassadors, and she answers no. Page 22-23 Sugawara and Shirayuri discuss the Anima fashion sweeping the empire. They look at the other guests. Page 24 Sherry shows up, an page 25 asks to be introduced to Shirayuri. Sugawara thinks that Sherry's parents must believe her about their 'political Marriage plans fantasy.' Page 26 Sherry asks if Sugawara is tired of her, and he says no he just had work to do. This backfires as Sherry says that his kindness to her was not part of the job. Page 26-29 Sherry talks about the line Gentlemen don't cross, the other Japanese are looking on disapprovingly and Sugawara tries to shush Sherry. Sherry repeats her request for an introduction, Sugawara says no. Sherry notes that the Japanese and people from the Empire are not interacting, and continues pressing her case on page 29. Page 30 Sherry notes the men of the Empire are afraid of Japanese Women after Shino Kuribayashi beat Zorzal El Caesar after the earthquake. Sherry says, therefore I wish to take the lead I'm making Shirayuri more approachable. Page 31-33 Sherry manages to embarrass Sugawara by mentioning private lessons. But following her more Empire citizens approach the Japanese. Page 34 Zorzal complains to Tyuule about having to meet Japan's ambassadors, Tyuule says it's one of a crown prince's duties. Page 35 Tyuule apologies for the mess-up in Alnus. Page 36 more boorish behavior from Zorzal. Page 37 & 38 tries to convince the Emperor to stop the peace talks. Page 39 Tyuule again tries to get the prince to be less boorish. Page 40 & 41 The Emperor, Prince Zorzal and Princess Pina are announced and enter the large room, and Tyuule is left outside. Page 42-44 Tyuule and Bouro talk, three agents are introduced, and Tyuule give an evil laugh. Category:Manga